the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fabicia Society
''Fabicia Fan Art'' Fabicia1.PNG Fabicia!.png Copy of Anubis.JPG Fabicia loove.jpg Fabicia Power.jpg Fabicia'sPicnic.jpg Fabicia pic two ok .jpg Image twleve is lucky.jpg Crown.jpg Pizap.com10.77679978078231221361490723429.jpg|My Fan photo! I will sure not stop lovin these 2! OfficerFabicia.jpg|I Fabicia4ever, is on OfficerFabiciaDuty! Fireworks.jpg|My Fanfic photo so don't use this for any other society!-Fabicia4ever Hi made the image by hoa100.jpg|Hoa100 did great job! -Fabicia4ever IT TRUE I LIKE THEM OR LOVE.jpg|Hoa100 is our new collager! -Fabicia4ever Sweetimage.jpg|Hoa100/Me i know they are so sweet! imagemygirlandManaredp.jpg|Yea Fabian what r you doing with them but not her BDfHoquCMAEJ-3b.jpg hoafabicia.jpg AmberHelpFabiciaOperation.jpg Fabicia101.jpg Fabicia has a beautiful soul!!!.jpg Fabicia lalalala.jpg fabicia asaassa.jpg fabicia ashadas.jpg fabicia purrr.jpg fabicia adammm.jpg fabicia ahsjahjsk.jpg Fabicia4145.jpg|Text: After all those years, the wedding day is finally here. keep-calm-and-dream-fabicia.png Fabian+Patricia7.PNG Fabian+Patricia6.PNG Fabian+Patricia4.PNG Fabian+Patricia3.PNG Fabian+Patricia5.PNG Fabiciasinnerpenthouse.jpg Fabicia4145.jpg Fabicia adasljkdaskl.jpg Fabicia adammm.jpg Fabicia purrr.jpg Fabicia asaassa.jpg 640px-Fabicia has a beautiful soul!!!.jpg 185px-Palfiefabiciapatrome.jpg Fabiciasaid.gif Palfiefabiciapatrome.jpg Hoafabicia.jpg Fabicia pic two ok .jpg Fabicia pic for ya lovers out there .jpg Fabicia'sPicnic.jpg AmberHelpFabiciaOperation.jpg IMG 20130725 232521.jpg IMG 20130803 053051.jpg ''♫Fabicia Songs♫'' Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas★ Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis★ I Don't Wanna Know by Fleetwood Mac/Glee Cast★★ Tell Me That You Love Me by Victorious Cast★ Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato/Glee Cast★★ Before the Storm by Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus★ On the Line by Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers★ Cheer me up by Victorious Cast★ I'm with you by Avril Lavigne★ Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mc Cartney★ You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift★ Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne★ Die in Your Arms by Justin Bieber ★ Didn't Mean It by Jasmine Villegas ★ Just a Friend by Jasmine Villegas ★ Short Fabicia fan made songs #Us: We have found a place for us, We found each other. We can't leave, We can't leave each other. I will always be there for you and you will always be there for me. We can't stop staring at each other, We don't even know how we feel about each other, but I now that I would never ever ever leave your side and you know that you will never ever leave my side. Nothing can break us apart. Our hearts know how we feel but we don't we can't even tell if we like like each other but I hope we find out soon, but were always there for each other so lets stick with that now. #People's Opinion, Our Opinion: People assume we are just friends. People assume we'll only be friends. But I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. And I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. Some say love is a weapon, so I'll call you my sword. We will be side by side, and we can win this war. Because I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. And I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. If you ever fall, you know I'll pick you up. I'll let you sleep in my arms, and lean on my shoulder. Because I know you, and you know me. We'll be forever together. We'll be forever a couple. We'll be forever Fabicia! ♥ #The Day to Reveal: It's the day I'm going to tell you, to tell you, that I found my feelings for you, for you. I've been waiting forever to be alone with you, to tell you, to tell you,There's nothing that's going to stop me, here it goes, I've been in love with you Fabian, I know you love Nina, But my heart pounds when I'm ever involved with you. *Music*......Patricia I don't love Nina, Nina,I've been wanting to tell you, to tell you that my heart stops when I see you, see you, I think I love you, I love *together* Then lets be together until we die liet everything aside, I love you, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuu, I will never do anything to hurt you, to hurt you, lets be together till we die and let everything..... Asideeee.....*Fabicia Kiss* <3 #Together: Together, Forever...Forever, Together...We go around the world seaching for light to see what were meant to be woah, were fighting our way to be...together!!!!!Forever!!!!!! Woah..Oh... oh! We go through battles as we across the la-a-a-a-and!!!!!! We'll soon find our light but right now...right now...right no-o-o-o-wwww!!!!!!!! We are fighting our battles while we across the la-a-a-a-nd!!!! Woah...Oh...Oh!!!!!!!Together, Forever...Forever ,Together...FOREVER-R-R-R-R-R-R!!!!! Woah..Oh...Oh..... ''Fabicia Quotes'' ''Polls'' How long have you been shipping Fabicia? Since the START of House of Anubis! Middleish of Season 1 Season 2!! Season 3!! Just a while ago... Why do you think Fabicia will form a couple? They look awesome together! They will understand their feelings Somebody will HELP them with their feelings They will kiss all of a sudden They just...will! All of the above^^ Who do you think will notice their Love first? Fabian Patricia Other Anubis house resident One of the teachers How would they kiss? Patricia kisses Fabian Fabian kisses Patricia Who would Fabian and Patricia go to if they had problems? Eddie Nina Amber Mara Jerome Alfie Willow KT Joy What you think of Fabicia right now? I want them to just kiss! Getting closer is NOT enough I need more! Getting closer is my dream and it came true! EVERYTHING PERFECT, ADORABLE, BEAUTIFUL! I THINK IT'S PERFECT, ADORABLE, BEAUTIFUL AND I WANT THEM TO KISS AND THEM GETTING CLOSER IS NOT ENOUGH I NEED MORE! Where do you think their PERFECT date would be? In the cellar Outside were they were first seen together At school, in the drama room, on the drama stage When they were first seen together, what was your thinking? Love is in the air Best friends being cooky PERFECT, ADORABLE, COOKY, BEAUTIFUL, LOVE IN THE AIR! Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis|}